


A scared kiss

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Момент из жизни королей Дэймена и Лорена, пост-канон.Бета:lana_log





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A scared kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262511) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem. 



За два года вместе, Дэймен и Лорен никогда не ссорились, не по-настоящему – конечно, бывало, что они не соглашались в чём-то и, само собой, иногда наносили взаимные обиды, за которые приходилось выпрашивать прощения, заглаживая вину, но не так. Не забыв обо всём и крича друг на друга в полном придворных зале Совета, говоря такое, что, Дэймен мог бы поклясться, он никогда не скажет, и слыша ещё худшее в ответ. Не из-за такого вопроса, где компромисс был невозможен без того, чтобы одна сторона отказалась от принципов, которые были неприемлемы для другой.

Дэймен не ожидал этого. Он словно попал в засаду, из которой пытался вырваться в безумной панике. Всё не заладилось с самого начала, и когда всё закончилось – что стало бесспорным в тот момент, когда Лорен покинул комнату, натянутый как струна и с губами, превратившимися в тонкую белую линию – Дэймен знал, пусть формально ни один из них не проиграл, он-то, уж точно, не победил.

Обычно они оба довольно рано удалялись от дел, безжалостно выкраивая время друг для друга, вместо своих королевств. Сегодня же Дэймен остался вне покоев, в течение нескольких часов напиваясь с Никандросом, который проявил себя вовсе не столь отзывчивым, как он ожидал, и упорно отказывался высказываться по поводу их стычки.

– Я уже видел сотни раз, как это бывает, – сказал тот. – Вы двое помиритесь, а я окажусь тем мерзавцем, который посмел оскорбитьтвоего ненаглядного, даже если ты сделал это первым. На этот раз уволь, не желаю участвовать в этой драме.

– Думаешь? – сказалДеймен, ненавидя жалкую нотку надежды в собственном голосе. – Ты правда считаешь, что мы помиримся?

Никандрос только фыркнул. 

– Вы проходили через худшее, чем это. Просто медовый месяц должен был когда-нибудь закончиться, вот и всё.

Это было правдой, они простили друг другу вещи и пострашнее, чем ругань на публике. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Тогда они оба примирились с прошлым. Теперь же речь шла об их общем настоящем.

Дэймен, наконец, отправился в постель, даже отдалённо не настолько пьяным, каким хотел бы быть; для стычки с Лореном требовалась хотя бы относительная ясность мысли. Он не сомневался, что тот бодрствует, злясь за вынужденное ожидание, готовый продолжить с того самого места, где они остановились.

Вопреки его предположениям, комнаты оказались пусты.

Что ж... отлично. Может, это было и к лучшему, что у них появилось некоторое свободное пространство. Теперь Дэймен мог спокойно заснуть, без предварительной борьбы за жизнь.

Но сон не шёл. Дэймен лежал в одиночестве на кровати, где он никогда до сих пор не бывал один, и наблюдал мерцание звёзд за окном, безнадёжно бодрствующий и сломленный.

Он говорил себе, что всё ещё злится на Лорена, и это было правдой. Он был зол и уязвлён, и растерян, он испытывал также вину и смущение, но прежде всего его ужасала мысль, что он разрушил всё навсегда. Не то чтобы Лорен мог оставить его, в физическом смысле; их единение было слишком важно для стабильности обоих государств. Но он мог избегать компании Дэймена, жить отдельно. Как сейчас. Пусть они продолжали бы править вместе, но всё было бы кончено между ними, всё, что имело значение.

Подушка рядом с ним пахла Лореном, и Дэймен лежал, прижимая её к груди, пока, наконец, не выдержал. Он отбросил её прочь, накинул минимум одежды и двинулся к двери, где, по обычаю, стояли на часах двое охранников. Оба подскочили на дюйм, когда их король внезапно распахнул двери.

– Куда он пошёл?

Охранники переглянулись. 

– В-ваааше величество?

– Король Лорен. Где он?

Один охранник просто захлопнул рот, но другой виновато отвёл глаза.

Дэймен уставился на последнего самым что ни на есть грозным королевским взглядом, какой только сумел изобразить. 

– Где?

Охранник откашлялся. 

– Королевские гостевые покои в восточном крыле, Ваше Величество.

Дэймен зашагал прочь, босыми ногами ступая по холодным каменным плитам.

Он нашёл Лорена спящим, но не на кровати, а в гнезде из покрывал, которые он стащил с неё и свалил в кучу перед камином. Как когда-то в Нессоне и позже снова в Меллосе. Теперь, оказавшись здесь, Дэймен представления не имел, что делать. Он лёг рядом с Лореном, прямо на холодном полу, и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке.

Он не собирался будить его, или, по крайней мере, ещё не решил, но Лорен открыл глаза от первого же прикосновения. Он не пошевелился, но тело его мгновенно напряглось. Он смотрел на Дэймена без улыбки, но и не отталкивая.

Дэймен, затаив дыхание, со страхом и надеждой, коснулся легчайшим из поцелуев губ Лорена.

И Лорен ответил ему – едва-едва сначала, но потом, когда Дэймен уже собрался отстраниться, притянул его обратно для нового поцелуя, и ещё одного, и ещё… и Дэймен узнал в нём тот же страх, что пригнал его сюда. Страх, что Дэймен мог его оставить. Страх, что всё между ними кончено.

Что означало – это не так.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Дэймен заполз в гнездо из покрывал и обнял Лорена, который прижался к нему ещё теснее, ещё ближе. Это импровизированное лежбище на самом деле было маловато для них обоих, но они остались там вместе на всю ночь, не отпуская друг друга ни на секунду.


End file.
